As countries become more concerned with oil reserves and renewable energy, carbon footprints become a focus of attention. Grid power and/or local power networks attempt to address some of the concerns with renewable energy sources. However, renewable energy sources are inherently unpredictable in their output. Additionally, large scale renewable energy farms, such as wind turbine farms and large solar arrays, are traditionally coupled to the grid power network remote from any particular residential or commercial center. Thus, problems with the traditional or conventional power grid disrupts the renewable energy power source in a manner similar to the disruption of any power. For example, a natural disaster would potentially disrupt both hydrocarbon generated power as well as renewable power.
As identified in the above, one of the problems with traditional renewable energy sources relates to the consistency of the power source to provide a particular amount of power or energy, typically measured in kilowatt/Hrs. The patent applications, incorporated above by reference, introduce a unique canopy that combines renewable energy generation, relatively large scale power storage, and a controllable discharge to a grid or local power network with a portable or modular design.
As can be appreciated, the compartments (whether a single compartment or multiple compartments) that hold the batteries, the inverter(s), power control module(s), coolant systems, and other components can become cumbersome and heavy. One of the features of the applications referenced above is the modular nature of the compartments allowing for battery storage compartments to be replaced or swapped out. The process of loading/unloading battery storage compartments can be difficult.
Thus, against the above background, improved methods are provided for loading and unloading battery storage compartments into a canopy structure.